


Their First Kiss

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: First Kiss, Gen, Gen Work, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Athos kisses d'Artagnan before fleeing, a confused yet hopeful d'Artagnan has to go find Athos, and they have their real first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by isloremipsumafterall on Tumblr with the prompt, Athos/d'Artagnan - first kiss.

Their first kiss is chaste enough that d'Artagnan is left blinking in surprise and wondering if he imagined the whole affair because the man seemingly vanishes without giving him a word of explanation. He's not even sure that it can be called their first kiss. Athos, the man who had become his mentor prior to him being made a Musketeer, the one man who is known for not making such a declaration toward anyone.

At least not after Milady.

And yet Athos seems to be nursing feels for him too.

He's not sure how to deal with his feelings for the older man, how to deal with a crush that he's been nursing since those first days of joining into friendship with the Three Inseparables. From them, he had befriended two other apprentices in training and they had encouraged him to follow through on his feelings for Athos, once they had learned of the simmering crush. Even Constance had encouraged him to make move or give a small hint to Athos that he was interested in him once she had learned of it. He sighs glancing over at the horse he was standing next and it stared back balefully as though it was daring to make a move.

Patting the horse and determined to not to lose Athos, he searches the man's usual haunts before eventually finding him sitting at the usual table with Aramis and Porthos. Heart beating fast he approaches his quarry, resolving to not falter under the twin curious gazes leveled at him while Athos refuses to look at him. 

He stops on Athos' exposed right side close enough to touch his shoulder, and instead looks at the side of his face while their two friends watch them closely.

“We must speak, Athos. Alone preferably.”

“d'Art -”

“Please?”

Athos finally looks up at him as Aramis and Porthos both a curious brow at him. In his heart, he hopes that he didn't sound far too desperate for what is supposedly a simple talk between them. 

Athos nods curtly as he moves to stand.

“Fine.”

Cautiously he follows Athos to an unused room in the Garrison and quietly watches him the door, fervently hoping that he hasn't overstepped the bounds of friendship by taking this step as Athos turns to look at him as he slowly steps towards him to close the gap between them.

“I really must apologize for my actions earlier, d'Artagnan. I did not mean to presume -”

“Do you see me making a complaint, Athos? Presume as much as you like."

Gently he crowds him back against the door, leaving Athos only enough space to flee if he wishes too as he kisses surprised lips softly. A feeling of pleasant contentment runs through his body as Athos responds by slowly deepening the kiss. 

This shared kiss is what he would call their first kiss.


End file.
